Caos
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Si dijera que se enamoró de Barry apenas lo vio hace dos años, nadie le creería. Pero así fue... y ahora sus vidas dependían de un sujeto que se había vuelto loco...


Ese día le diría, se había animado a escribir una carta por si se acobardaba y no le decía, incluso arrancó una rosa del jardín de su madre para declararse. Tenía que salir todo bien. Después de todo era miércoles de una primavera que había resultado más fría de lo normal.

-Hey-escucho una voz a sus espaldas, giró a mirar y se detuvo a esperarlo justo en la entrada a la secundaria.

-Hola Barry-dijo al momento que el castaño llegaba donde él. Portaba un gorro de lana y bufanda de color rojo que lo hacían ver adorable.

-Hola Oliver-dijo reparando en la rosa roja que el rubio llevaba en la mano y que contrastaba con la bufanda, gorro y chaqueta negra-¿hoy es el gran día?-dijo perdiendo un poco de su ánimo.

-Espero que sí lo sea-dijo mirándolo a los ojos tentado a decirle en ese momento lo que llevaba sintiendo por tanto.

-Lo será, nadie podría rechazarte, Ollie-dijo caminando junto a él.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro-dijo bajando la mirada justo cuando el rubio se detenía.

-Barry-lo llamó suave y el castaño volteó a verlo.

-¿Sí, Ollie?-dijo acercándose, el rubio tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

-Barry yo…-pero su inspiración quedó completamente anulada con el sonido del timbre que daba inicio a las clases.

-No debes preocuparte, quien sea la persona-dijo soltándose y luciendo bastante triste-es afortunada y no podría rechazarte.

-Espero tengas razón-dijo continuando el camino junto al castaño.

Mientras iban a sus salones de clases, el rubio rememora las conversaciones que había tenido con Barry sobre la persona que le gustaba, y había sido el mismo castaño quien lo animó a hacerlo sin saber de quién se trataba.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar en silencio por el pasillo se separaron sólo mirándose y sintiendo que debían decirse algo más. Pero ninguno se atrevió. Ambos entraron en sus salones dedicando una mirada de preocupación al otro. Porque tal vez no se volverían a ver.

Durante esa mañana todo había estado tranquilo y la mayoría de los padres había llevado a sus hijos a la escuela confiados de que era un sitio seguro.

Cuando faltaban tres minutos para el medio día se escucharon una serie de disparos que venían del gimnasio y avanzaban por el patio a los salones de clase. Eso alertó a todos los profesores, quienes llevaron a sus alumnos a una zona segura y resguardada que había sido aislada hace unos meses con esa finalidad.

Todos iban entrando y algunos alumnos de secundaria ayudaban con los más pequeños.

-Creo que están todos-dijo un inspector.

-No. Falta Barry y Tony-dijo Oliver asustado de que el menor estuviera siendo golpeado por el matón de Woodward y para peor que estuviera expuesto al psicótico que entró a la escuela con un arma.

-Hay que esperar…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Oliver Queen salió corriendo siendo seguido de John Diggle.

Ambos chicos de secundaria se separaron para buscar a sus compañeros, así abarcaría más espacios. Pero cuando Oliver llegó al salón de Barry quedó helado, ahí había un cuerpo lleno de sangre. Intento respirar profundo y se acercó, cuando lo vio sintió que su estómago se revolvía, se trataba de Tony y ni rastros había de Barry, por lo que salió de ahí y escucho como alguien gritaba.

-¡No!-era la voz de Barry, el chico que le gustaba. Ambos iban en secundaria y él sólo era un año mayor que el castaño.

 _Si dijera que se enamoró del ojiverde apenas lo vio hace dos años, nadie le creería. Pero así fue, él iba ingresando a la escuela y sintió que alguien chocaba con él._

 _-Lo siento-susurró un muchacho más alto._

 _-No te preocupes-dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie-soy Oliver Queen._

 _-Barry Allen-dijo bajando la mirada, ya que su nombre no era bueno en ningún sentido._

 _-¡Eres el hijo de Henry y Nora Allen!-dijo entusiasta y vio que Barry temblaba y bajaba más la mirada-¿dije algo malo?-dijo asustado de haberlo estropeado._

 _-No-dijo intentando apartarse._

 _-Iba a ir por un café y mis amigos no me quisieron acompañar-dijo con una mueca-¿quieres ir?-dijo ansioso._

 _-Sí, me gustaría-respondió con una sonrisa y a los segundos se vio caminando junto a Oliver a la cafetería más cercana._

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se dio cuenta de que los gritos venían del gimnasio. Por lo que sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y antes de que Diggle entrará con él lo empujó haciéndole un gesto de que avisará a alguien de que ahí estaba el sujeto y tenía rehenes.

Sólo por el rechinido de la puerta todos notaron su presencia y él alzó las manos al momento que un arma lo apuntó.

-Queen-dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y lentes, era más bajo que él.

-Hartley Rathaway-dijo suave y cerrando la puerta.

-Quién viene contigo-dijo asomándose.

-Nadie, vine solo-respondió viendo la escena, tenía a varios alumnos secuestrados y obligados a estar arrodillado y con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Es bueno tenerte, así por fin tendré la atención que esperaba-dijo sin soltar su arma y apuntando a Oliver para que caminara.

-Debe ser broma-dijo el rubio alzando una ceja y sin bajar sus brazos. Se sentía nervioso, pero de solo ver que Barry estaba entre los rehenes supo que tenía que hacer algo, por lo que siguió con lo que decía, aunque su voz temblara un poco-no puedes haber hecho eso-dijo dubitativo y mirando directo a Allen, el castaño lo vio aterrado, porque no era su idea de que Oliver quedara entre ellos.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Hartley extrañado.

-Quieres llamar la atención, pero secuestras sólo pobres diablos que no tienes idea hijos de quienes son-decía mordaz, tal como sus padres hablarían, la forma que más le desagrada de ellos. Bajó los brazos con decisión.

-Eso no es…-intento replicar.

-Rathaway-dijo llamando su atención-soy un Queen, por tanto sé quién es quién en esta escuela-dijo con una mueca y empuñando sus manos por lo que iba a decir, probablemente Barry jamás se lo perdonaría, pero él no sabría qué hacer si a su amigo le ocurría algo, por lo que hablo lo que mejor pudo -si quieres lograr algo no puedes tener aquí a Allen, él es hijo de un asesino ¿sabías que su padre mató a su madre en un arrebato de locura? Y este pobre diablo dice que no fue él, que fue un hombre en un traje amarillo y que ese día había rayos de colores por todos lados ¿Qué opinas?-dijo con una mueca de burla-es alguien mal de la cabeza que te recomiendo sacar de aquí de inmediato-terminó de hablar ante la mirada herida y desilusionada de Barry.

El castaño siempre le contaba cómo se sentía y le decía lo doloroso que había sido la muerte de su madre y que su padre estuviera en la cárcel y que ahora, ante todos, dijera eso sobre él. Solo le demostraba una cosa, Oliver no lo consideraba de ningún modo su amigo o algo más que eso, como se había llegado a ilusionar esa misma mañana.

-Tu crees…

-Estoy seguro-dijo tomando al castaño de un brazo y levantandolo bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame, Queen!-dijo furioso y tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Quieto, Allen-dijo Rathaway apuntandolo directamente con el arma.

-Hey, no-dijo Oliver interponiéndose, no permitiría ni una amenaza en dirección del castaño-solo debes mantener a los precisos y este imbécil no te sirve-dijo negando y llevándolo a la puerta.

-¡Barry!-gritó Iris tratando de ponerse de pie.

-¡Cállate!-dijo Rathaway apuntándole y Oliver se dio cuenta de que había olvidado a la morena, ella era la mejor amiga de Barry y jamás lo perdonaría si le pasaba algo. Aunque sabía que ella era la única que se interponía para gustarle a Allen.

-No, tiene razón, ella debe ir con Barry-dijo asumiendo algo que nadie había dicho.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó el secuestrador.

-¿Por qué? Veo que sigues de bromista, te explicaré-dijo volviendo y tomando a la morocha del brazo con fuerza- te daré las razones, primero su madre es drogadicta, trató de quemar su hogar y su padre es un alcohólico que no le presta atención. ¿Crees que alguien pagará rescate por ella? Con suerte sabía que existía.

-No tenía idea-dijo algo acongojado el moreno y bajando el arma por un momento.

-Algo penoso-dijo tirando de ambos chicos y acercándose a la puerta, la abrió y los empujó afuera-corran-susurro antes de cerrar y sin ver la cara de sorpresa de Barry, al fin entendía lo que Oliver estaba planeando.

-Hay que ir por alguien-dijo con desesperación Barry y comenzó a correr a la salida de la escuela.

Oliver acababa de arriesgar su vida por ellos, tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

-¿Y estos?-dijo apuntando con la escopeta a un grupo de alumnos de todas las edades una vez que el rubio cerró la puerta.

-Ni los conozco, imagínate su valor, cero-dijo abriendo la puerta nuevamente-que se vayan.

-¡Muevanse!-les gritó molesto y todos corrieron desesperados. Luego de unos segundos la puerta fue cerrada y Oliver se acercó a los que quedaron.

-Veo que sólo me quedo con los importantes-dijo apuntando a Oliver, Ray Palmer y otros dos chicos. Pero comenzó a escuchar la risa del joven Queen y alzó una ceja extrañado-de qué te ríes-dijo apuntándole, ya no creía que Queen jugará limpio.

-En la historia-decía conteniendo la risa-jamás en la vida ni en ningún universo, un Ramón será sinónimo de importante, sólo dan mala suerte-dijo con una mueca de asco ante la cara indignada del latino.

-¿Y esta?-dijo apuntando a la cabeza de la única mujer en el lugar.

-Caitlin Snow-resopló con cansancio-hija no deseada de un matrimonio roto e impuesto. Créeme que sólo la suerte la mantiene viva, no tiene nada que ofrecer al mundo-dijo ante la mirada de tristeza de la pelirroja, quien confirmaba sus palabras, ante lo que Oliver se sintió cruel y se prometió arreglar eso.

-Que se vayan-murmuró teniendo toda su atención en Palmer.

-Adiós imbéciles-dijo sujetando a ambos por los brazos y arrastrandolos a la salida, donde de un sólo movimiento los dejó fuera y luego cerró.

-Herederos de Industrias Palmer y Queen.

-Error-dijo el rubio con una mueca-los Palmer quebraron esta mañana y su fortuna pasó a ser de los Queen-dijo Oliver seriamente.

-¡Mientes!-gritó furioso Hardley.

-¿Crees que mentiría con algo así?-susurró suave y sacando su teléfono con cuidado.

-A menos que me metiera una bala, eso sin duda haría que una de las fortunas creciera-interfiere Ray sabiendo lo que trataba de hacer Oliver.

-No crecerá aunque te llenes de plomo-insistió tratando de dar una salida a Ray. Pero el pelinegro parecía no quererla.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Ray empujando a Hartley, y en ese momento se disparó el arma.

* * *

Estaba hablando con la policía cuando vio salir a Cisco y Caitlin, parecía ser que todos estaban a salvo.

-¿Queda alguien?-preguntó Joe West, padre de Iris y jefe de policía.

-Oliver Queen y Ray Palmer-dijo el latino mirando al policía y esbozando una sonrisa al recordar la mentira dicha por Oliver a Hardley respecto al padre de Iris.

-Joe tienes que…-pero escucharon un disparo que los silenció a todos-¡Oliver!-trato de correr el castaño de vuelta, pero el policía lo abrazo por la cintura y no le permitió moverse.

Casi al instante se escuchó un segundo disparo. Nadie se movía y estaban todos en silencio. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando escucharon que alguien gritaba.

-¡Ayuda!-los policías corrieron al lugar y luego se vio salir junto a ellos a Ray. Quien cargaba el cuerpo de Hartley-se disparó en el pecho-decía a los paramédicos que lo rodeaban.

-Oliver-susurro Barry mirando y sin ver al rubio-Joe tengo que ir por él-dijo soltándose del agarre del hombre.

-Voy contigo-dijo el hombre siguiendo los pasos del castaño.

Corrieron hasta el gimnasio, pero cuando iban doblando por un pasillo vieron al rubio apoyado en la pared, sujetaba su hombro derecho mientras intentaba caminar.

-Ollie-dijo Barry llegando a su lado y abrazándolo por la cintura para guiarlo a la salida.

-Hey Barry-susurró sintiendo que sus piernas no daban más y Barry no pudo sostenerlo, por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Traeré un paramédico-dijo Joe corriendo a la salida. Mientras Barry ayudaba a acomodarse al rubio.

-Gracias-susurró Oliver cuando el castaño lo acomodo contra la muralla, se sentía cansado.

-Tranquilo, ya viene la ayuda-susurró mirando la herida del hombro, sangraba mucho.

-Tu estas bien-confirmó mirando al castaño, quien lo miraba preocupado.

-No hables, si estoy bien es gracias a ti-dijo viendo como cerraba los ojos el rubio-Ollie no te duermas-dijo moviéndolo y el rubio volvió a fijar su atención en él.

-Los demás…

-Están todos bien, nos salvaste-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y tomando de las mejillas al ojiazul, quien le sonrió con dulzura.

-Caitlin-murmuro sintiendo como su cuerpo pesaba mucho. Sólo quería seguir sintiendo el calor del castaño.

-Ella está bien-murmuró asustado porque la ayuda no llegaba y Oliver se estaba muriendo. A penas se mantenía sentado y su piel comenzaba a sentirse helada.

-Dile-murmuró al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Ollie-dijo volviendo a moverlo, estaba asustado y Joe tardaba demasiado.

-Que me perdone, no pienso nada de lo que dije de ella…-susurró y Barry lo movió con fuerza una vez más-hay una carta, en mi mochila-dijo suave-leela-dijo antes de caer inconsciente y Barry lo abrazó contra su pecho.

-Ollie, Ollie-intentaba despertarlo con desesperación y las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas-por favor-susurraba contra su cabello mientras la sangre teñía su ropa-no te vayas-murmura repetidamente sintiendo la languidez del cuerpo ajeno.

Es sólo en unos segundos que tres hombres llegan y lo apartan del rubio. Siente que Joe lo abraza y los tres paramédicos comienzan a hacer trabajo de reanimación a Oliver.

-Vamos Ollie-murmuraba el castaño desesperado y sin irse de allí.

-Tengo pulso de nuevo-dijo uno de los hombres y desplegó una camilla en donde subieron al rubio y se fueron con él.

-Ollie-murmura corriendo tras los hombres junto a Joe y recordando el primer café que tomó junto al rubio.

 _Se habían conocido sólo hace media hora en la entrada a la escuela y el castaño podía decir que estaba enamorado de Oliver Queen, era todo lo que había soñado y más._

 _Le había regalado un café y se sentaron a tomarlo en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería. Se miraron directamente por algunos minutos, hasta que el rubio quiso conocer más del castaño. Estuvieron conversando toda la tarde._

 _Sólo al final de esa tarde se dio cuenta de que había hablado con el chico más popular de la escuela y afortunadamente se habían hecho amigos._

Cuando los paramédicos subieron al rubio a la ambulancia fue que Barry intento ir con ellos pero un hombre se interpuso.

-Lo lamento pero a mi me corresponde ir con mi hijo-dijo subiendo. Barry vio como las puertas eran cerradas y la ambulancia se marchaba.

-Lo llevaran a la clínica privada de Central City-dijo Joe tomándolo por un hombro-te llevo.

El camino fue en completo silencio hasta que Iris se atrevió a hablar.

-Él nos salvó-susurro abrazada a Barry en el asiento trasero-le dijo a Rathaway lo peor de nuestros padres. Incluso cosas irreales y logró sacarnos del gimnasio-dijo presionando el brazo de su mejor amigo.

-Ojalá esté bien-murmuró Joe mirando a su hijo a través del espejo y notando lo impactado y preocupado que estaba Barry. Al parecer sus sospechas del cariño que tenía el castaño hacía Oliver se confirmaban.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la clínica se encontraron con los Queen, quienes se acercaron y agradecieron la compañía.

-Oliver está bien, lograron estabilizarlo y operan su hombro, se lo destrozó con el disparo. Deberá usar un implante de titanio por un tiempo o por siempre, todo depende de cómo se sane su hombro-dijo Robert Queen sujetando la mochila del rubio, al parecer alguien se la había entregado.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted?-se atrevió a decir Barry indicando una zona apartada.

-Sí-dijo caminando junto a él lejos de su esposa e hija.

-Oliver me dijo que leyera una carta que está en su mochila y…-susurró apuntando el bolso que cargaba el hombre.

-Toma, puedes revisar-dijo con una media sonrisa. Hace un tiempo su hijo le había hablado de Barry Allen un muchacho nuevo en la escuela y que tenía varios problemas, entre ellos su madre había sido asesinada y culpaban a su padre. Por eso no le extrañó que se hicieran amigos, aunque estaba seguro que el sentimiento en ambos jóvenes evolucionó a algo más que él no pudo sostener ni sospechar hasta que vio a su hijo escribiendo la noche anterior.

 _Habían estado esperando a Oliver para cenar, pero él no llegaba. Por lo que subió a verlo y cuando ingresó a su habitación lo vio escribiendo con esmero, por lo que fue silencioso y se asomó por sobre su hombro y leyó algunas palabras, pero no le sorprendió leer el nombre de Barry en el papel._

 _-Si tus sentimientos son sinceros, no tienes por qué tapar el papel, hijo-dijo al momento que Oliver ponía sus manos sobre la hoja._

 _-Papá yo…-murmuró suave, pero sintió la mano de su progenitor sobre su hombro._

 _-Te esperamos para cenar, baja cuando termines-dijo de forma suave y se retiró del lugar, no consideraba necesario agregar algo más. Amaba a su hijo._

Cuando Barry extrajo la carta del bolso de su hijo fue cuando apareció el doctor, les dijo que Oliver estaba bien y podía ver a quienes lo esperaban, pero tenían que entrar de a uno y no permanecer mucho tiempo, ya que el paciente estaba delicado y tenía que descansar.

-Voy primero-dijo Moira ingresando junto al doctor. Por la edad su hija no podía entrar, mientras que él esperaría paciente su turno. Mientras se enfocó en Barry, quien se había apartado para leer la carta de Oliver.

Pasaron los minutos y una vez que había salido Robert, fue que vio a Barry acercarse a él y pedirle ingresar a ver a Oliver. Le concedió el paso y le indicó dónde estaba su hijo.

Respiró con fuerza mientras caminaba hasta la habitación de Oliver, guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miró la puerta, apoyó su mano y empujó con suavidad, al ingresar vio máquinas conectadas a su amigo, quien miraba por la ventana con una mueca.

-Te duele-susurró Barry estando a pasos de él. Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que el castaño se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cómo está Hartley?-pregunto cuando Barry se sentó en la silla y tomó su mano.

-No lo sé-dijo sincero.

-Espero esté bien-dijo dando un suave apretón a la mano de Barry. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Hasta que el ojiverde se puso de pie.

-Debes descansar. Vendré mañana a verte-murmuró soltando su mano.

-Gracias-dijo al momento que Barry se acercó para despedirse. Sólo fue un segundo en que Oliver sintió los labios de su amigo contra los suyos. Un roce suave, un toque que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y mover sus labios para sentir como el castaño hacía lo mismo.

-Hasta mañana-dijo apartándose y saliendo de la habitación sin esperar respuesta, pero estaba fuertemente sonrojado.

Barry lo había besado y él no supo cómo reaccionar, solo suspiró y sintió el nerviosismo en su estómago, estaba enamorado del castaño y esperaba porque el día siguiente llegará pronto.


End file.
